gwt_dwn_on_itfandomcom-20200213-history
SM
''Career'' '''2006-2012: Breakthrough''' M was originally supposed to audition for the first season of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School] but due to personal commitments missed out of them, so when the casting call came out for the second season he decided to enter and won the role of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Joshua Smith]. ''Primary School'' was hugely successful, and M, along with his co-stars, gained wide recognition among television viewers. The program earned him a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Screen Actors Guild Award] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series]. '''2013-present''' In 2012, during an interview on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB This Morning] while promoting the final episode of ''Primary School'', M revealed he would be taking a step down from acting to focus on sports in Australia. While this was true he did however appear on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Playhouse Presents] in 2014. In 2019, he voiced a character in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB digital collectible card game], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Magic: The Gathering Arena] which is an adaptation of the card game. He also starred in the film [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Lady and the Tramp] which is a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB remake of the 1955 animated film of the same name]. The film recieved mixed reviews and was released on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Disney +]. '''Upcoming Projects''' He has been cast in an undisclosed role in the upcoming, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Fast & Furious 9]. He is also set to appear in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Here Are the Young Men] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Anya Taylor-Joy], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Dean-Charles Chapman] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ferdia Walsh-Peelo], which follows a group of teenagers who leave school to a social vacuum of drinking and drugs, falling into shocking acts of transgession. In early 2018 M revealed he would be making a return to acting, playing [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB John Kennedy Toole] in the upcoming film, ''Butterfly in the Typewriter, ''which tells the story of troubled author John Kennedy Toole and his struggle to bring his comic masterpiece "A Confederacy of Dunces" to print. ''Philanthropy'' M is a supporter of the charaties, Clothes Off Our Bac''k'', Anne Douglas'' ''Center for Women and Lili Claire'' ''Foundation. M helped design and signed a pair of shoes for the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Stuart Weitzman] charity shoe auction benefiting ovarian cancer awareness and research. In 2018, M performed a live reading of, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB The Goonies] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sean Astin], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Brittany Snow] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gina Rodriguez] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB RACIES]. The fundraiser raised $15,000. ''Personal Life'' M was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. '''Relationships''' On 31, August 2014 M and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Game of Thrones] actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sophie Turner] were spotted making out at a charity event in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sydney]. M was in a relationship with [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Animal Kingdom] actress, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Molly Gordon] from January to June 2018. Sources say they split due to work commitments but still remain good friends. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Video games''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''